Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of integrated circuits, and more particularly to the detection of power supply voltage level changes.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may include multiple integrated circuits, each of which may include different circuits, such as, e.g., a processor, a radio frequency transceiver, and the like. To reduce chip count for mobile and wearable applications, computing systems may be integrated on a single integrated circuit. A computing system implemented in such a fashion is commonly referred to as a system-on-a-chip or “SoC.”
Different circuit blocks included in an SoC may employ different power supply voltage levels. In such cases, a Power Management Unit (PMU) may be used in conjunction with multiple voltage regulator units to generate the desired power supply voltage levels for the circuit blocks included in the SoC. During power-up operations, the various power supply voltage levels may reach their respective desired values at different times. As such, the different circuit blocks may be ready to commence their respective operations once their respective power supply voltage levels have reached their desired values.